Seeing That?
Seeing That? is the twenty third case overall in the city of Societeit and the fifth case in district of Cabaret Road. Plot Summery Victim * Jill Ireland (found dead in the Cabaret Room) Murder Weapon * Curved Knife Killer * Brenda Dupont Suspects Profile * Knows Anatomy * Wears Perfume * Drinks Coffee Appearance * Wears Pink Profile * Knows Anatomy * Wears Perfume * Drinks Coffee Appearance N/A Profile * Knows Anatomy * Wears Perfume * Drinks Coffee Appearance * Wears Pink Profile * Knows Anatomy * Wears Perfume * Drinks Coffee Appearance * Wears Pink Profile * Knows Anatomy * Wears Perfume * Drinks Coffee Appearance * Wears Pink * Has Scar Quasi-suspect Crime Scenes Killer's Profile * The Killer Knows Anatomy * The Killer Wears Perfume * The Killer Drinks Coffee * The Killer Wears Pink * The Killer Has Scar Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Cabaret Room (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Laptop; Victim Identified: Jill Ireland) * Examine Broken Laptop (Result: Bag) * Examine Bag (Result: Match; New Suspect: Carla Oliver) * Question Carla Oliver about the his family (New Crime Scene: Carla's Home) * Investigate Carla's Home (Clues: Bucket, Movie player) * Examine Bucket (Result: Knife) * Analyse Knife (09:00:00; New Suspect: Prisha Joseph; Murder Weapon Filed: Curved Knife; Attribute: The Killer Knows Anatomy) * Ask Prisha why the do cabaret in the bed room (Prerequisite: Analyse Knife) * Examine Movie player (Result: Bag's Note; New Suspect: Laura Cooper Rochester) * Give Laura back his Movie player (Prerequisite: Examine Movie player) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer Wears Perfume * Move onto Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Train Station (Clue: Laura Cooper Rochester) * Investigate Train Station again (Clues: Broken Glasses, Bottles of Pills) * Examine Broken Glasses (Result: Engraving; New Suspect: Julia Buchanan) * Talk to Julia Buchanan (Profiles updated: Julia knows Anatomy and wears perfume, Laura Knows Anatomy) * Examine Pill Bottle (Result: Friend Photo) * Analyse Friend Photo (09:00:00; New Suspect: Brenda Dupont) * Question Brenda Dupont (Brenda wears Perfume and Knows Anatomy; New Crime Scene: Cabaret Corner) * Investigate Prize Corner (Clues: Victim's Shirt, Broken Arcade Machine, Safe) * Examine Victim's Shirt (Result: Brown Substance) * Analyse Brown Substance (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks coffee) * Examine Family Picture (Result: Fingerprint) * Examine Fingerprints (Result: Match) * Question Carla about his family (Profile Updated: Carla Knows Anatomy and wears Perfume) * Examine Safe (Result: Criminal Records) * Question Prisha about the victim's Criminal Record (Profile Updated: Prisha knows Anatomy and Wears Perfume) * Move onto Chapter 3 (No Stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Train House (Clues: burning knife, Lucky Cat, Burning bag) * Examine Burning Bag (Result: Rose Picture) * Question Julia about her relationship with the victim (Profile Updated: Julia drinks coffee, Laura drinks coffee) * Examine Lucky Cat (Result: Secret Bag) * Analyse Secret Key (09:00:00) * Ask Laura Cooper Rochester about the bag (Profile Updated: Laura wears perfume, Carla drinks Coffee, Prisha drinks Coffee) * Examine Shopping bag (Result: Broken CD) * Examine Broken CD (Result: Victim's "Review") * Ask Brenda about the "Review" (Profile Updated: Brenda drinks coffee) * Investigate Home Table (Clues: Message Board, Tickets to Cabaret Dance) * Examine Message Board (Result: Cabaret Picture) * Analyse Cabaret Picture (09:00:00; The Killer wears pink) * Examine Cabaret book (Result: Pink dust) * Analyse Pink Dust (15:00:00; The Killer Has scar) * Arrest the killer now! * Move onto Good He So Not Bad (5/6) (No Stars) Good He So Not Bad (5/6) * Talk to Olivia about his court (Available after unlocking Good He So Not Bad (5/6) * Investigate Carla's Home (Clue: Faded bottle) * Examine Faded Bottle (Result: Blueprints of courthouse) * Examine Blueprints (Result: Countdown) * Analyse Blueprints (09:00:00; Reward: Burger) * Talk to Carla Oliver (Reward: Cabaret make-up mask) * See what Laura Wants (Available after unlocking Good He So Not Bad (5/6) * Investigate Cabaret Room (Clue: Death Warrant) * Examine Death Warrant (Result: Laura's Death Warrant) * Examine File (Result: Unknown person) * See what Rozetta wants (Must complete everything above) * Move onto the Next Case (1 star) Navigation Category:Cabaret Road